Adres nieznany
thumb|Address UnknownAddress Unknown jest serialem telewizyjnym, który w oryginale leciał w latach 90. Fabuła kręci się wokół Johna, który jest ciągle dręczony przez sobowtóra Johna Mirrę. Historia odbywa się w fikcyjnym mieście "Noir York City" którego nazwa wzorowana jest na Nowym Jorku. Kryjówka Mony na Coney Island jest opuszczonym domem strachów wzorowanym na Noir York City. Tłumaczenie Transkrypcja #1 (2001) Mężczyzna: Nie chcę tam chodzić. To jest ostatnie miejsce w którym chciałbym się znaleźć. Ale i tak zawsze tam trafiam. Tylko, że to nie ja rozmawiam z Różowym Flamingiem. Rozmawia z nim ktoś, kto wygląda tak samo jak ja, ale jest zły. Ukrywam się w cieniu i obserwuję co się dzieje. Oddechy Mężczyzna: Flaming mówi – tutaj może mówić. Mówi: Flaming robota: ''Lustra są zabawniejsze od telewizji. ''Mężczyzna: ''To jest „''Lustra są zabawniejsze od telewizji”. W jakiś sposób to wiem, tylko nie pytajcie jak. śmiech w tle Mężczyzna: I ja, nie ja, tylko mój sobowtór kiwa głową i uśmiecha się jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie. krzyk w tle Człowiek: I nagle coś idzie źle. I nagle wiedzą, że tu jestem, że ukrywam się przed nimi. Obydwaj odwracają się, by spojrzeć na mnie swymi zimnymi oczami. I Flaming znowu mówi: Flaming robota: ''Ciała upadłych aniołów. ''Mężczyzna: ''Nie mam pojęcia co to oznacza. ''krzyk w tle rozpoczyna się Mężczyzna: I w tym momencie zawsze budzę się z krzykiem w białym, jasno oświetlonym szpitalnym pokoju, przypięty pasami do łóżka. Transkrypcja #2 (2003) John: ''Ludzie Mirry mnie złapali. Ich czarny van wywiózł mnie za miasto. Wieś była chorobliwie piękna: zachód słońca w piękny letni dzień, rosa na trawie, ptaki na drzewach, bawiące się dzieci. „Zakład Psychiatryczny Różowy Ptak”. Ludzie Mirry udawali szpitalnych opiekunów. ''Pacjent: Ciała. Ciała. Myślę, że umarłem. Myślę, że jestem martwy. Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Śmierć nadchodzi. Ona nadchodzi. Są tutaj. Są tu. Uciekać. Uciekać. Skrzywdzę cię. Skrzywdzę. John: Powiedzieli, że jestem zbiegłym, psychicznie chorym pacjentem. Doktor: Diagnoza: paranoiczny schizofrenik. Jesteś obłąkany, psychiczny. Musisz zjeść trochę tabletek, by poczuć się lepiej. John: Kłamali, że zabiłem moją dziewczynę. John Mirra przyszedł żeby pośmiać się ze mnie w lustrze w łazience. John Mirra: śmiech John: ''Flaming był z nim. ''Flaming robota: Lustra są zabawniejsze od telewizji. John: ''Mirra twierdził, że moja dziewczyna stała się zła, dołączyła do niego. ''Flaming robota: ''Pofarbowała swoje włosy na czerwono. ''śmiech John: Rozbiłem lustro. Chciałbym zabić ich wszystkich. Transkrypcja #3 (2003) John: Byłem uwięziony w koszmarze. Mój zły sobowtór wziął moją dziewczynę. Podążając za nim, w jakiś sposób wślizgnąłem się w przekręconą alternatywną rzeczywistość: Noir York City. Moim sobowtórem był John Mirra. Był wcieleniem diabła, upadłym aniołem. Głos Flaminga: Ciała upadłych aniołów. John: Był seryjnym mordercą. Wrabiał mnie w swoje morderstwa. Ukrywałem się w tanim motelu. Jednej nocy obudziłem się przez pukanie do drzwi. Ktoś wślzgnął kartkę pod moje drzwi. To była wskazówka. Wpadłem w zagadkę, desperacko próbując go złapać by znaleźć moją dziewczynę, by ją ocalić. Wpadłem w labirynt tworzony przez mojego sobowtóra, od jednej przerażającej sceny zabójstwa do drugiej. Transkrypcja #4 (2003) John: ''Byłem zagubiony na ulicach Noir Yorku. Miasto połknęło Mirrę i moją dziewczynę. Byłem częścią jakiejś złożonej gry, skomplikowanej na szczęście dla niej samej. ''John Mirra: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! John: ''Za każdym razem gdy spoglądałem przez ramię, widziałem znikający za rogiem cień lub błysk okularów w szybie. Śledzili mnie, podążali za każdym moim ruchem. Z następnym zabójstwem Mirry mapa miasta uległa zmianie. ''strzału krzyk kobiety John: ''Niczym przesuwający lodowiec, nowe pęknięcia pojawiały się za każdym wystrzałem. Porzuciłem wszystkie konwencjonalne metody nawigacji. Podążałem sa każdym krwawym śladem który mi zostawiał, a on patrzył się jak to robię. Transkrypcja #5 (2003) ''telefonu John: ''Gdziekolwiek poszedłem, telefony z budek telefonicznych zaczynały dzwonić. W końcu zdobyłem wystarczająco odwagi, żeby odebrać jeden. ''Dziewczyna: John? Musisz uciekać. On idzie po Ciebie. Zbliżają się. John, kocham Cię. Nie poddawaj się! John: ''Nie miałem zamiaru z niej rezygnować. Słyszałemw głowie jej głos gdziekolwiek poszedłem, prowdził mnie. Mój sobowtór zawiódł mnie do nocnego klubu z klasą. „Różowy Flaming”. To była „happy hour”, serwowali koktaile „Flaming”. W jakiś sposób Flaming był przywiązany do mojego sobowtóra. Striptizerka przy barze wyglądał tak samo jak moja dziewczyna. Ludzie Mirry mnie znaleźli. Biegłem. ''Doktor: ''Zatrzymać go! Tam jest! Zatrzymać go! Nie dasz rady uciec! Idziemy by cię zabrać! Nie masz gdzie uciec! ''John: ''Mirra był wpływowym człowiekiem w Noir Yorku. Jego ludzie mnie ścigali. Mieli białe kitle. Wyglądali tak czysto. Ścigali mnie czarnymi vanami z logiem Flaminga. Biegłem. Transkrypcja #6 (2003) ''oddech Johna Doktor: ''Masz guza w mózgu. To on powoduje twoje szaleństwo. Jesteśmy zmuszeni operować… ''wiertła agresywnie. John: ''Nieprawdziwi doktorzy próbowali mnie zdezorientować mówiąc, że ja jestem Johnem Mirrą i pompując we mnie mnóstwo prochów. ''wiertło doktorowi Doktor 1: ''Nie, nie, nic z tego! Oddaj to! Uwolnił się! Ma wiertło! Okiełznajcie go! Nie! Nie! Aaaaa! ''wiertła Doktor 2: ''Teraz wszystko w porządku. Tylko spokojnie… spokojnie, po prostu to odłóż, grzeczny chłopiec! ''wiertła Hej! Odsunąć się! Nie! Aaaaa! John: Byłem świadomy, ale wciąż otumaniony przez prochy. Musiałem uciekać. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by mnie złapali. Pacjent: ''Śmierć nadchodzi! Ona nadchodzi! On nadchodzi! Uciekać! Uciekać! Aaaaa! ''wiertła Inny pacjent: ''Ciała! Ciała! Aaaaa! ''wiertła Transkrypcja #7 (2003) John: ''Poeta Pool, w swoim poemacie „Ktoś znów nosi moją twarz” napisał: „W tej Sali luster/Zbudowanej na kłamstwach, jestem bladym odbiciem siebie.” Wydostałem się z „Zakładu Psychiatrycznego Różowy Ptak”. Zgubiłem się w Noir York City. Nie mogłem odnaleźć drogi do domu. John Mirra zrobił ze mnie mordercę. ''telefonu John: ''Stałem się nim, Johnem Mirrą, a może zawsze nim byłem. ''telefon John Mirra: ''John Mirra? ''John: ''Tak to on. ''John Mirra: ''Tu John Mirra. Witaj w następnym poziomie. ''jęki Ciekawostki *Sam Lake, model Maxa Payne'a jest również modelem Johna Kategoria:Programy TV